Kiss Kara Hajimaru Miracle
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Socerous Stabber Orphen ficcy (aw why dont they have a sect. for Orphen up?). Creao+Orphen romance nyo! ^_^ My firs SSO ficcy plz read+review!


Disclaimer- as if. scoff

A/n- nyo… just got into a fight with my younger sister over Golden Sun…… meh. Well, my first SSO ficcy, and I don't knoe the series too well. (I only watched the first five DVDs so far) Anyhoo, the song is Kiss Hara Hajimaru Miracle, Steel Angel Kurumi's theme song. I got the translated version off animelyrics.com, so check that place out for more info.  The genre ish romance, and the couple ish Creao+Orphen. (I love that couple ^_^) 

PS. Kiss Kara Hajimaru Miracle means The Miracle that Started with a Kiss

Kiss Kara Hajimaru Miracle 

Creao's.POV

_"Ne Orphen!" _

_"Huh? Oh it's you, Creao."_

_"Watcha doin'?"_

_"…"_

_"?"_

_"Listen to me, Creao. There's something I need to tell you."_

_"Ara?"_

_"Majic and I have decided to set off alone. The journey ahead is too dangerous for a girl."_

_"NANI?! So you're ditchin' me just cuz I'm a girl is that so!"_

_"N-no! What I'm saying is that we men are going ahead. You wait here in the campsite."_

_"H-hey! Chotto matte!" _

_"Sayonara…Creao."_
    
    **~**** It's powerful, it's miraculous and it's right here...**
    
    **   It's bursting open, it's magical and it's wonderful...**
    
    **It's lyrical, it's comical and it's enhanced with love...**

**   Miracle-Mi*!~**

*The Japanese pun ish: MIRAKURUMI which can mean Mira-Kurumi, Look-Kurumi, or MIRAKURU-MI, MIRACLE-MI. In this case, since it's Orphen, I'm using MIRACLE-MI

I awoke with a start. Oh gawd… that was a scary dream. 

"Aahhhm?" Reki yawned.

I smiled and patted the Deep Dragon pup's head. "Good Reki." My eyes nonchalantly traveled past Majic and onto Orphen's sleeping form. His body fell up and down with each breath he took. He looked so innocent. I set Reki down and crawled to Orphen.

"Ne Orphen……" the familiar words softly escaped my lips. 

"Grizzlebork…" Orphen muttered back in his sleep.

I stifled a giggle and touched his cheek. "Awwww………kawaii yo…" I "meeped". _Kawaii yo?!?!_ I jerked my hand back. Where had THAT come from??? 

Sure Orphen was good-looking, with his penetrating evil eye and all, but KAWAII?! Get a grip, Creao. 

"Mmm…" Orphen was grinning in his sleep. "Yesh……please pass the nice juicy dripping-with-oil steak, Majic."

Oh gawd! He was drooling! 

"Mmph……" it was all I could do to muffle my gargantuan laugh ready to explode. Of all the things to dream about, he has to dream about food. "Super kawaii yo…" this time I said it truthfully. 
    
    **~**** There is a miracle that started with a kiss, isn't there? (isn't there?)**
    
    **Whether it rain or shine, wherever you go...**
    
    **I will always go with you!**

**Even if you get angel wings and fly away... (fly away)~**

Orphen's.POV

Sunlight beamed into my eyes. "Aaaaack…" I stretched, sat up, and looked around. Everything seemed normal. Majic was sleeping peacefully and Creao……Creao… 

I guess I let my eyes linger on her longer than I should have, because all that I could think about for the meager seconds that I stared at her was that how beautiful she was sleeping. "Kirei…" _Beautiful._

But we had to get going and that was that. I walked over to Majic and shook his shoulder. "Majic. Wake up."

"Argle…five more minutes oka-san…" 

"Do I LOOK like your mom idiot?! Wake up." I said disgustedly and headed for Creao. "Creao… Creao, wake up. It's time to go."

"Oh yeah, treat HER nicely." Majic groused, folding up his blanket.

 "It's called chivalry, perhaps you've heard of it." I shot back, and shook Creao again. "Creao… Creao! Wake up."
    
    **~ I would go to your glittering chappel at the other end of the galaxy...**
    
    **To ring your wedding bells!**
    
    **No need to worry, no need to fret,**
    
    **You'll cry for joy once again...**
    
    **I'll protect you and say,******

**"Kyuuin!" as I hold you to my chest~**

"NomommymyheadhurtsandmystummickhurtsandIcan'tgotoschoolgomengomenbutthat'sjusthowitish." Creao said sleepily, not fully awake.

"Whoa, she's trained in this type of stuff." Majic said admiringly.

"Oh shut up, Majic." I turned back to Creao. "Creao we don't have time! Get up!" 

"Mmm…" a wobbly-sleepy hand reached up and grabbed my Tower of Fangs pendant. "Pretty…" 

"Urk…" I must been blushing because Majic was laughing like heck.

"I said SHADDUP Majic!" I hollered. 

Creao's eyes shot open and she bolted up. "Where's the fire!" 

_SNAP._

All I felt was a mighty tug on my neck and the next second my pendant broke off in Creao's hand.

Majic's.POV

"Fire…I don't see any. ARA!" Creao blushed. "Well, I'm awake now! Let's get going!" She straightened up and dusted her dress off.

Master was still on the ground staring up at Creao in disbelief.

I guess she didn't notice Master's necklace clutched in her hand.

"Nani?" Creao stared back.

"Muh…" Master pointed blindly to his neck and then at Creao's hand. "Muh…mai…neh…"

"Neh?" Creao looked down at her hand. "I don't see any neh—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Her eyes bugged out and she dropped the pendant in surprise. 

Orphen silently picked up his necklace from the ground. 

"Ahhhrm?" Reki yawned.
    
    **~**** It's powerful, it's miraculous and it's right here...**
    
    **   It's bursting open, it's magical and it's wonderful...**
    
    **It's lyrical, it's comical and it's enhanced with love...**

**   Miracle-Mi!~**

Half.hour.later

(still Majic's POV)

"I said SORRY Orphen!" Creao yelled, face red.

"Oh like that helps." Master glared back at her. He had deposited the broken pendant and chain into his jacket pocket.

"Master you shouldn't be so hard on her…" I started, but was stopped by an immense evil eye from Master.

"Yes Majic?" the slow threatening voice tempted me to go on.

"A-ano…nothing." I finished lamely, stammering in my fright.

Creao shot me a look that plainly said, _WEAKLING!!!_ and strutted of in front.

Soon she was out of sight.

"Ano…Master?" I started tentatively.

"What is it now?"

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

"Let her do as she wishes. Reki will protect her."
    
    **~****"A kiss can wake a girl" you said, and it makes me happy. (so happy)**
    
    **If you're serious about love, you can't hesitate...**
    
    **Love will leave you if you do!**
    
    **I would walk through fire for you... (just for you)**
    
    **Or go to a freezeing country in a bathing suit!**
    
    **Even outer space is OK!**
    
    **Aren't you relieved? Are the burdens all gone?**
    
    **I always want you to smile.**
    
    **Something will swell up in our chests...**

**And it'll sound like a heart~**

Orphen's.POV (I skipped Creao's cuz if I didn't it would ruin the story)

"Ne Master…" Majic's voice rose again.

A vein popped. "One more time Majic and I'll strangle you."

"Well…" the boy's eye had a nice flicker of fear in it. "Creao's been gone for quite a while…and we haven't caught sight of her… don't you think there could be a chance that, that she was…"

"Oh SHUT UP Majic! The girl could fend for herself if that's what you're fussing about." I griped.

"Yes but she's still a girl…"

"She has Reki."

"But Master—"

"One more word Majic, and into the meat blender you go."

"/Okay that didn't make any sense./" Majic mumbled under his breath behind me.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"A-ah nothing!" Majic force-laughed.

Suddenly footsteps galloped towards me and before I could shoot it down something leapt upon my back.

"GOTCHA!" the lump on my back cheered, and the next thing I knew something was placed around my neck.

Creao jumped off me and stepped back. "Doesn't he look good Reki?" 

Reki barked happily.

I felt my neck. A garland of wildflowers surrounded it. "C-Creao!" I croaked, at a loss for words.

Creao's smile faded. "Are you mad, Orphen?"
    
    **~ There is a miracle that started from a kiss...**
    
    **It's natural, it smiles and it's wonderful...**
    
    **It's confused and it's tumbling down, yet it still looks like a dream...**

**Miracle-Mi!~**

Majic's.POV

I could very clearly Master's blush. I backed away slowly into some bushes and quietly watched. Master didn't notice. I guess he must really like Creao. I smiled. I don't want anyone to disturb them. At all. "Reki!"

Creao's.POV

"Mad?" Orphen shook his head. "Why would I be?"

"W-well, I did break that important necklace of yours…" I made little circles in the dirt with my toe.

I searched for something to hug securely, but Reki was gone. For some reason, I feel that he's safe and I don't need to fret.

"Oh. That thing." Orphen replied, digging into his jacket pocket. He lifted the shining silver treasure up. "Turn around, Creao."

I did as told, hesitating just a bit.

Unfortunately, he saw the hesitation and grinned. "Don't worry, I won't 'get you from behind'."

Why that dirty, perverted jerk! I had half-a-mind to pound him to tomorrow but held my anger.

Something brushed my hair to my right shoulder, and Orphen's gloved hand touched the back of my neck. I stiffened, but softened when his hand softly carressed my hair. 

"You have beautiful hair…just like her."

"Azari-san?"

"Hai."

Slowly something pleasantly cool slipped over my neck and I looked down. I gasped. It was Orphen's pendant.

"But Orphen—" I started to turn around.

"Don't turn." Orphen commanded, he was struggling to the tie the ends of the metal chain together to no avail. "Oh what the hey." He pressed his thumb and forefinger together on the chain and with his other hand released a spell.

"Spire of the Sun, that I build." 

A tickling warm feeling crawled across the back of my neck and then the chain laid against my neck peacefully.

"There. I fused the metal together. It shouldn't be any trouble now." 

I turned around. Orphen smiled.
    
    **~ But seriously here, just a minute...**
    
    **I want now to know you better since...**
    
    **Your voice whispers to me you say**

**You want to hold me gently....~**

Orphen's.POV

"But why…?" Creao's voice trembled.

I felt an overwhelming release of passion and suddenly clasped the girl to me. "Because I love you, Creao."

Creao gasped and her hand tightened on my jacket. "Really?"

"Really."

"Orphen…"

"Mm?"

"Thank you…I love you too…"

I chuckled and sniffed. "You…smell nice."

She giggled and held me tighter. "You don't smell as bad as I thought so either."

"What's that suppose ta mean?"

She just laughed and then whispered… "Have you heard of the miracle that started with a kiss?"

"Yes… did you know a kiss can also wake a girl?" 

"Hai, my late father always reminded me of that."

"Anyway, about the miracle. Do you believe in it?"

"With all my heart."

That was all I need to hear. I pulled away from the embrace and stared into Creao's cerulean eyes. Her lower lip trembled but when she closed her eyes, her lips were smiling, knowing what was to come. I slowly leaned into the kiss, savoring at long last my first kiss. 
    
    **~**** It's powerful, it's miraculous and it's right here...**
    
    **   It's bursting open, it's magical and it's wonderful...**
    
    **It's lyrical, it's comical and it's enhanced with love...**

**   Miracle-Mi!~**

Creao's.POV 

I held him tighter against me, feeling all the frenetic passion of a maiden's first kiss. All I could see in the blackness of my eyelids was Orphen. I love him. I love him. I love him.

"Ne, Orphen…" I slowly broke the kiss.

"Hm?" Orphen touched my cheek.

"Promise me…"

"Promise you what?"

"You'll never, ever leave me."

Orphen's eyes welled up with tears and he blinked rapidly to keep them back. With a sudden intake of breath he drew me to his arms again. "Creao…Creao…I won't make promises I can't keep."

I felt my eyes tearing also. "W-why…?"

"Because I need to save Azari. I need to defeat Childman. I need to teach Majic. There's so much I need to do. I could get killed any day. Even Hartia said so."

"But I need you too Orphen!" I cried, clasping him tighter.

"I know, I know. And I you." Orphen rubbed my back lightly. "All I'm saying is that I can't possibly stay with you _forever_, but for the time being, yes. I will never, ever, EVER leave you."

"Orphen…" I buried my face into his shoulder and sobbed.

**~Miracle-Mi!~**

A/n- ara…so there you have it. My first SSO ficcy. It's not too good, it's not too bad. But it's my first ficcy in three months. I was on hiatus but made a special exception to my fav SSO couple nyo ^_^ What happened to Majic afterwards? Well, let's interview a few of the characters to find out…

Creao: The stupid perv was just sitting there SPYING on me and Orphen! A maiden's first kiss—EXPOSED!

Majic: I-I was just trying to give you guys some room!

Reki: Ahhhhr.

Creao: If Reki hadn't ran out when he did, Majic-Moron would probably keep on peeping! And who knows what else he'd do! That—that VOYEUR! 

Majic: I am NOT a voyeur! 

Creao: Yes you are! If me and Orphen were alone together on a starlit night on the bed I bet you woulda peeped!

Majic: Oh gawd! Master isn't the type to seduce a girl I'll have you know!

Creao: Who knows? With men, anything's possible.

Majic: Creaoooo!

Reki: Ahhhhrm.

Creao: Orphen? You've been awfully quiet. Ooh. Evil eye…

Orphen: to Majic Sword of Light, whom I do release! 

Majic: fading Majic's blasting off again…

Ano…well yeah ^_^;;; 

Later dayz nyo!

CySer .~

PS. Do any one of you guys own or know a good Orphen site? I can't seem to find any on Anipike or Google… -_-;;; If you do, email me at dracoplushie@aol.com or AIM me at ssevangelion01! Arigatou nyo!

PPS. I might make this ficcy to a doujinshi. I already have a Rurouni Kenshin doujinshi from my Kenshin+Kaoru romance 6, 8, 12 (title) and a Golden Sun one ^_^ if you're interested in the doujinshi email me too! And no worries, I'm a relatively good artist. Ask CreatiStar if ya don't believe it. This ficcy was inspired by a Creao+Orphen piccy I drew in my notebook during science class actually. Orphen was tightening the Tower of Fangs necklace on a blushing Creao ^_____^ the piccy will probably be in my private collection so email me again if you want it! Thankyas!

PPPS. Please review! Onegai! I need to beat CreatiStar's review mark…kinda imposshible though… 100+ reviews…as if I'll make it nyo ^_^;;;;


End file.
